Unclaimed Inheritance
by Nightingail-Cross
Summary: Teaspoon gets an unexpted inheritance. The riders and a newcomer to town wait to see how it will change him, if it even will. How will Rachel handle the responsiblity he gives her? And will it affect the newlyweds Lou & Kid? Most concerned are Buck & Jimmy who are confused as to what to think & how to honor Teaspoon's request to help him handle his inheritance.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:** This is something I did last night just for the fun of it. That and I have insomnia again. If anyone likes it please let me know. ~~~_

Wearily the young lady sat on the bench outside the Marshall's office. Settling herself next to her, Mrs. Gluck patted the young girl's leg. Briefly looking up at her traveling companion Lea, as she preferred to be called, saw the old ladies weak smile. Turning away from her the young lady also saw the pity and sympathy.

From inside the office the Lea heard the brusque man's voice carry out to the street, "I really must insist on speaking to Mr. Hunter directly. As I explained to you Mr. Cross, the inheritance he is to receive must be delivered directly. It was a last request and also written in the will, so my employer insists it be carried out per the instructions. As executor of the will I must see it carried out to the letter."

How that voice grated on her ears. Spending several days cramped in the same small stagecoach had worn Lea out. As much as she dreaded coming out West in the beginning she was now grateful to be in this small town. Anywhere in the world was better than being stuck in a small cramped stagecoach with older egotistical and overbearing man. Whatever the future may hold for her at least she would never have to hear that voice after today.

"As I explained to _you _Mr. Barmen_"_ the voice of a young man clearly showed he was losing his patience fast. "Teaspoon is not here at the moment. I don't know exactly when he will be back. Now you can either leave the package with me or you can wait for him. I don't care which you chose."

With a cold clipped tone Mr. Barmen answered, "Then I will wait."

Lea could hear the scraping of the chair across the floor. Closing her eyes she could almost visualize him pulling his little brush from his coat and dusting off the chair. It was a sight she had seen often since her misfortune of being on the same stage coach with him. Every time it stopped, he was cleaning something before he would touch it. Nothing was good enough for him.

"I didn't mean here!"

Biting her lip Lea tried hard to suppress a laugh. With only a sliver of guilt she was enjoying the moment. Whoever the Mr. Cross was he seemed unimpressed by the stogy old man's title, presence, or appearance. She had so wanted to lose her patience and speak crossly with the stuffy arrogant man herself. However the manners drilled into her by her father had stopped her. As much as he deserved it, she felt guilty about saying anything. If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all her mother would admonish. The more hot and tired Lea became the harder it was.

Again the snooty voice carried out the door, "I have nowhere else to be Mr. Cross. Hotels and restaurants cost money, so unless you are paying I will stay right here. I do not wish to miss Mr. Hunter as I am quite eager to complete my responsibilities."

Struggling to suppress a grin she could almost see him haughtily glancing around the room. Looking down his nose with disdain. It was a look she had seen him give every time the stage stopped anywhere or anyone spoke to him.

"This place" he continued dismissively, "will suffice until the time I am able to relieve myself of this burden."

"Fine. Suit yourself", was the annoyed and exasperated reply.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Mrs. Gluck roll her eyes. That was all it took, Lea was no longer able to suppress her giggles or smile.

Hearing footsteps heading to the door she quickly stifled her laughter and tried to contain her smile. Stepping out of the office the young man stopped short. Looking up Lea's dark blue eyes met the most beautiful and intense eyes she had ever seen. They were a dark rich brown.

The man was a bit of a surprise to her. Definitely not what she visualized when she heard him speak. She realized she had made assumptions. She expected a white man. He was Indian, obviously a mixed blood. For she couldn't imagine a full blood wearing a Deputy badge. It was another assumption of course. Sighing Lea remember her mother had warned her about making assumptions.

Deputy Cross's features clearly showed his heritage. From his dark skin, his prominent Indian nose, and his long dark hair made his heritage obvious. Not that it mattered to her if he was white, Indian, or whatever. One thing Lea had learned young is that creeps and assholes came in all colors and from all classes. Race was no longer something she thought about. All that matters her mother said, is what is on the inside and how someone treats you.

Lea thought it a bit cliché, but accurate that, though he held her stare for a moment it seemed like an eternity. Feeling her heart beating faster Lea broke her stare lest her expression give a hint of what she was feeling. Her attraction to him was instantaneous. Was it his good looks? His sultry voice? How he stood up to the rude man? Or was it that he was the exact opposite of her father?

That right there could be a deal maker she thought wirily. He lived in a small town on the prairie, was a lawman, and seemed to have no inclination to bow before this arrogant city lawyer. Lea was sure Deputy Cross was no stranger to hard work unlike her father. The fact that he had a job and was doing something was a major difference. He couldn't just bark orders and pay other folks to do everything for him. Money, she thought, made you lazy.

Jonathon Street was a successful business man. Her mother married a rich, educated, and handsome man from privileged society. He moved among the city leaders and the well to do. It was somewhere the Lea never fit in. Somewhere she was glad to be escaping. Leaving that life and her father behind was so far the brightest moment in her life.

Looking to her right again she saw the young man still looking at her. He had a curious expression on his face. She wondered if she had suddenly grown horns or perhaps a third eye. Sadly she realized her thoughts about him probably brought a blush to her cheeks. Her light skin did nothing to hide it.

Suddenly a sound from inside the office brought her back to reality. It was the lawyer loudly clearing his throat. That seemed to make the young deputy jump and get him moving.

"Hell ma'am", Deputy Cross said addressing the silver haired Mrs. Gluck. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Oh heavens no", the soft, feminine, and almost dainty voice responded. "We're just resting ourselves in the breeze out of the sun. It is so refreshing to be outside after being confined in that small stagecoach. That is, if it's all right to sit here."

"Of course ma'am", he replied tipping his black hat to her. "If there is anything you need please let me know."

"I'm sure" came the snotty nasally voice that grated on my ears, "that the townspeople don't pay you to harass and question old ladies."

Seeing the deputy go a bit rigid it was clear he was trying to contain his annoyance. Appearing to be gritting his teeth Lea saw him look up to the heavens. It was as if he was praying for patience.

Unable to hold her tongue any longer she heard herself say softly but clearly, "I'm quite sure your employer does not pay you to tell a deputy how to do his job."

Several gasps filled the air. There was the startled gasp of Mrs. Gluck and the indignant gasp of the annoying man. The old lady put her hand over her mouth. Though she tried, Mrs. Gluck was unable suppress a chortle. Really it was somewhere between a laugh and a gasp.

When Lea glanced up a beautiful smile greeted her. It was infectious. Smiling back she watched as the handsome deputy arched an eyebrow. It was an action she mimicked in response.

"Well I never", the lawyer sputtered demanding attention again.

"That could be half your problem", she shot back. The man was too uptight for his own good. If she had the coins she'd have given him some to take to the saloon down the street. Though Lea got the feeling even if the uptight man did manage to part with the coins he wouldn't know what to do with the saloon girl.

"You disrespectful impudent little shrew….", the rapidly approaching lawyer was beginning to lose his carefully calculated cool.

"Flattery will get you nowhere Mr. Barmen", Lea answered rebelliously. Several days of travel and the warm weather was taking its toll on her. That and the fact that she was still grieving for her mother made holding her tongue increasingly more difficult. For a woman Lea was generally outspoken. According to Jonathon Street that was one of her many faults.

The uptight man seemed intent on challenging her. She guessed he wanted to intimidate her. Silently she waited for him to make a move so she could strike back. Judging from his actions and demeanor she doubted he ever had, much less knew how, to throw a good punch. She did.

Placing his hands out to stop the offended man Deputy Cross steely tone ordered, "That's enough Mr. Barmen. Go back inside and wait for Teaspoon."

"Someone needs to teach that girl a lesson."

"Maybe, but it isn't going to be today and it isn't going to be you", the younger man stood chest to chest with the taller but slimmer Mr. Barmen. We all knew who would win in a fight between those two. Deputy Cross seemed to be a few inches shorter than Mr. Barmen's 6'2" frame. However it was clear the younger man had seen more manual work and more fights. There wouldn't be a contest.

"I shouldn't be surprised that a damn half-breed stands up for a bastard wench", Mr. Barmen muttered through gritted teeth as he retreated in the door.

Seemingly about to say something Deputy Cross stopped as he peered down the street behind her. Turning her head she had no clue what he was looking at, but was curious. Already crowded the street was full of horses, men, women, and children. Even a few dogs were running back and forth. It wasn't a very big town especially compared to her home of Chicago. However the few businesses that were here seemed busy.

Approaching a man getting off his horse the deputy sounded relieved, "Teaspoon, I'm glad you're back."

"What's wrong Buck?", the older man asked looking concerned. So this was the Teaspoon the lawyer was waiting for Leah thought as she studied him. Her curiosity was now somewhat appeased. Lea was also glad to have a first name to go with the deputies' last one.

"There's a lawyer inside waiting for you, said something about an inheritance for you. He's a real piece of work Teaspoon", seemingly the younger man was eager to pass off the problem. Too bad Lea thought, because she was quite enjoyed looking at him. It seemed that Mrs. Gluck did too. She kept smiling while fluttering her fan in front of her face when he looked our way.

"Ladies", the man nodded at them. Before walking in the door he stopped for a second looking in their direction giving them a peculiar look.

Drawing his attention away, the voice that was like nails on a chalkboard asked, "Are you Aloysius Hunter?"

"I prefer Teaspoon", he drawled. "But yes I am."

"Good. I have a delivery for you from a Miss Minnie Street, formerly Minnie Lynx. I trust you know who she is", again the lawyer was back to his quick, concise, and cold demeanor.

"Why yes I remember her fondly", the old man said a smile in his voice. He added, "How is Minnie?"

"Dead", was the lawyer's response.

The man named Teaspoon made some kind of comment that neither lady could hear. Curiosity was killing them as they both leaned in closer to hear.

"Well, yes then", came the lawyer's shaky voice. Whatever Teaspoon said had rattled him a bit. His voice sounded a bit unnerved, but he recovered it quickly as he continued, "As I explained to your deputy, my name is Mr. Barmen. I am a lawyer from Chicago and I have come here to deliver your inheritance. It was Mrs. Street's last wish and written in her will that it was to be delivered properly and safely. It was also to be delivered directly to you. My employer Mr. Street bid me will all due haste to rid him of this item and duty."

At this point both Lea and Mrs. Gluck leaned so far towards the office door they looked ready to fall off the bench. Curiosity had gotten the better of them. They were curious to find out how this would play out and what his reaction would be.

"Well what is it?" the older man asked his voice a bit more chipper than it had been. "Money? No, Minnie knows I don't have not want for that. A trinket? Perhaps a memento of our time together."

Clearing his throat clearly uncomfortable the lawyer said, "I guess it could be."

"Well now you've got me curious Mr. Barmen. What is it?"

Clearing his voice again the lawyer said, "Mrs. Gluck if you please..."

Quietly the two ladies stood and walked into the Marshall's office. The man called Teaspoon was an older, but not an unhandsome man. With a twinkle in his eye and a devilish grin he must have been quite the charmer in his day. Still there was something about him, something that was completely lacking in her own father. Adoptive father that is. This Teaspoon seemed to have warmth about him. There was an edge to him and hardness as well. Perhaps his warmth was only noticeable because of Mr. Barmen's coldness.

"Well, do one of these two ladies have it?", the eager man asked.

"Not exactly Mr. Hunter. This young girl is your inheritance. That and a small sum of money for her care, a very small sum", was the lawyers response. It was a direct change from his demeanor most of the time. He was almost gleeful now.

"This is miss Ally Lynx", he explained. Pausing for almost dramatic affect he continued, "Lea, as she insists on being called, is Miss Minnie Lynx Street's seventeen year old daughter."

"I don't understand", the old man's words said what his expression already betrayed. Lea wondered to herself, was he really confused or did he just not want to add up the facts.

Standing there Lea waited for the other shoe to drop. She swore she could see the smile in Mr. Barmen's eyes as he went in for the kill, "She's your daughter."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note:**__ I know this is a little rough, but I hope you enjoy it. If you like the story let me know and I'll keep writing. This OC is much different than the ones in my other stories. Lea is a bit wild, but kind hearted. Basically I try to imagine what Teaspoon may have been like at her age. Feel free to contact me with suggestions! I love to hear from folks. ~__**end of note**_

You could almost hear a pin drop. That is, if the sounds from the street had not been so loud. In the office though it was dead silent. The man named Teaspoon stood staring at Lea looking like he swallowed a vat of pickle juice. Looking slightly ill, he shifted uncomfortably. Lea wondered if he was going to puke, swoon, or run out the door. She was hoping for one of the first two. She could use some humor.

However he did neither, "Pardon me Mr.. uh.. Varmint, I think I heard you wrong. Did you say she's my daughter?"

Biting her lip Lea struggled not to smile. Having to double her efforts when the uptight man sounded indignant sputtering, "It's Mr. BARMEN."

"That's what I said Mr. Vermin", responded the old man they called her father. Upon his face was the most unconvincing 'who me look' she had ever seen. Lea knew his mispronunciation wasn't an accident. From the sly look Mrs. Gluck was giving her, Lea realized she knew too. Heck they all had to know Teaspoon was subtly insulting the man

At least that's what she thought until the now red face lawyer spat, "I said it's BAR-MEN!"

"Ain't that what I said?", Teaspoon asked lifting the derby hat and scratching his head.

"NO!"

"Oh my apologies", was all Teaspoon said as shrugged trivializing what was apparently important to the lawyer. Respectability was so important in the world she came from. Lea thought it a joke. Respect was a commodity folks like Lea's adoptive father paid for. Mr. Barmen felt he deserved it. He went to school to be a lawyer. Then he worked long hours all because he didn't have the cash to buy the respect he so desperately wanted. What he failed to learn is that respect is a commodity that can't be bought. It's earned.

Teaspoon Hunter just looked at the lawyer smiled and then said, "You see it's this hearing thing, ain't too good any more. Anyways you were tellin' me… What is it you were you sayin'?"

"What I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted…"

"I didn't interrupt you." Turning to Buck he asked "Did you interrupt him?"

Buck merely shook his head no, trying to suppress a smile. Looking towards Mrs. Gluck and herself their eyes met. Lea thought Teaspoon had, what she could only describe as, a mock surprised look on his face. Admiring his ability to keep a straight face Lea had to fight the laughter bubbling up when she heard, "Why it wasn't you ladies who interrupted him was it?"

Clutching her handkerchief to her face, more to cover a smile than anything, Mrs. Gluck replied, "Oh, heavens no."

Pulling out documents and a few twenty dollar gold coins, Barmen all but shoved them to Teaspoon. His lips were pressed thin in a sneer before pressing on, "I would like to complete this tiresome errand with all possible haste. I need to make preparations to return to Chicago. If you could please sign this document stating you received your inheritance."

"It is all clearly spelled out in the paperwork. There is Lea's birth certificate, a copy of Minnie's will, documents giving you legal custody, and a letter of explanation from Mrs. Street." Seeming to enjoy Teaspoon's discomfort Barmen's voice almost sounded happy, "Your inheritance is custody of Mrs. Street's seventeen year old child. A child you fathered out of wedlock with the aforementioned Mrs. Street. That child is all she brought into the marriage save for this cash. It is all she takes out of it."

"Now wait a minute", the Marshall Hunter interrupted a twinge of anger to his voice. "Are you telling me that no account husband of Minnie's is handing over his daughter to a complete stranger?"

"She…" Barmen sniffed, "is not his daughter. Mrs. Street brought the child with her into the marriage. Generous man that he is Mr. Street allowed her to keep it. Now he is trying to honor his wife's last wish. And if I may be so bold, he is unburdening himself from an uncouth, ungrateful, willful, spoiled brat. It will be a relief and beneficial to him to unburden himself of a child who clearly shows her common breeding."

Teaspoon appeared on the verge of saying something when Lea beat him to the punch, "Oh blow it out your ear you uptight, anal-retentive, ass kisser."

"How dare you? How dare you say such rude and crude things and defame me in such a way?! Why you… you.."

Admiring how the veins stood out from his neck Lea decided to push him further. Since she'd never have to see him again she decided to tell him what she really thought, "Oh please, I'm not defaming you if it's true. You're so far up Jonathon's ass that folks don't know where he ends and you begin."

"Why you classless little tart", his voice reeked with contempt. Lea thought Mr. Barmen's face was turning the prettiest shade of purple as he said that.

She knew she should stop, but Lea couldn't seem to help herself, "You're mother and father were related weren't they?"

Surprise overwhelmed Lea as Barmen grabbed her arm hauling her up. With all honesty the surprise was not so much about his actions, she pretty much provoked it. This wasn't the first time Lea's mouth had gotten her in trouble and likely wouldn't be the last. What caught her off guard is that he was much stronger than he looked.

"If I were you, I'd get your hands off her", it wasn't so much what Buck said as to how he said it. Even Lea felt chills go down her spine. For a second fear passed along Barmen's features followed by disgust. Quickly he put back on his mask, those almost frozen features that left him expressionless. For most of her life Lea hadn't thought him capable of emotion.

Looking at Buck Cross, Lea knew she'd have to watch herself with him. There was something about him, an edge most folks didn't have. Going off just gut instinct, Lea knew she'd have to be careful before pushing this one too far. Unlike so many she had grew up around he wasn't just talk. Lea felt he could and would follow up his threat.

Those big beautiful brown eyes had gone dark and cold. There was a determination in his expression and any hint of a smile was gone. When Lea first saw him she had thought him handsome. Seeing him like this, well….now she now found him irresistible. It was more than that long dark hair, those fine chiseled features, those eyes, and those lips. He was seemingly not intimidated by Mr. Barmen's title, position, or power. He stood up to the pompous ass, all for a girl he didn't know. One who admittingly provoked the situation and deserved what she got.

Barmen was all talk, Lea wasn't afraid of him. What was Buck capable of? Lea didn't know yet, but figured it would be wise to find out before she pushed him. Sure as shit though, she would push him. It was her nature. She wasn't intentionally rude; she just tended to speak her mind. Lea knew she could be direct and blunt. She just couldn't see a reason to dance around an issue. Most of the time there wasn't an intention to be rude. Today wasn't one of those days.

"Don't you dare speak to me that way half-breed! I think you and that little cheeky bastard girl need someone to remind you two of your place", Barmen spat as he turned to face the deputy. Barmen's chest was puffed out in a way that reminded Lea of a rooster. It didn't help that his carefully combed hair had worked itself free of its comb over. Standing up and flopping the way it was reminded Lea of a rooster's comb. Thinking about it the way he strutted around reminded her of a chicken scratching. So the man was a rooster. And all along Lea just thought he was a snake. Lea knew her face was probably reddening as she tried hard to suppress a laugh.

Teaspoon didn't seem to notice, but Buck did. He said nothing but she could feel him look at her. When she glanced up his eyes locked on hers. They looked at each other curiously until Teaspoon spoke softly, "You know Mr. Barmen I was thinking the same thing about you. You see this here badge? That means this here's my office and this here's my town. You're a long ways from Chicago. We do things a bit differently here. Before you go insulting a man's deputy and his daughter you may want to consider one thing."

We all sat silently waiting for Teaspoon to continue. Lea was curious as to what he'd say because she wanted to get the man's measure. Suddenly she was curious to know what kind of man her father was. A part of her knew he couldn't be too bad if her mother was sent her there. Minnie had been sick and knew her end was coming. So she hired a detective to find the man. She wanted to know what kind of man he now was. Lea had no idea what her mother read, but she trusted her implicitly.

Mrs. Gluck for her part still held her handkerchief to her mouth. It served to hide her smile as she thoroughly enjoyed how the afternoon was playing out. A few feet from them the lawyer fidgeted nervously. Looking towards Teaspoon he tried hard to look like the tone and words of the Marshall had no effect on him. He was failing miserably.

Finally with what seemed to Lea to be great effort he stood straight. Despite his best efforts though, his voice still wavered a bit as he asked, "Oh and what should one consider?"

Teaspoon voice was soft but oddly unnerving, "Whether or not he wants his trip back to Chicago to be in a pine box."

Grasping at his throat Barmen gasped, "You wouldn't do that. You couldn't. You're the Marshall here."

"Say one thing more bout either of them and I may forget I'm wearin' this here badge", his words were simply stated and Lea believed them.

For a moment the two men just looked at each other. The lawyer unable or unwilling to say a thing. Breaking their stare Teaspoon read the document he was to sign. Lea wondered what he would do. Sign it or send her back? If he signed it would he offer shelter? Or would he throw her out, not wanting to deal with a strong willed spitfire as her mother called her. Her mother always said she was her father's daughter. She hoped to find out.

Giving Buck a look Teaspoon then walked to the desk and signed the paper. Lea let out the breath she hadn't been aware she was holding. She was one step closer to freedom. Well as much freedom as a girl her age could have. Lea wasn't sure she wanted to be completely free as she had nowhere to go and didn't have much. She didn't want work as a saloon girl. Marriage was not really what she wanted either, but it was her back up plan. Just in case her mother was wrong about the father Lea never met.

Teaspoon Hunter thrust the paper against the lawyer's chest. Standing toe to toe with him, he glared into his eyes before saying, "You best find yourself on the next stage. And if I was you, I wouldn't ever head through here again. Understand me?"

Lea didn't know what life held for her, but she knew she was free. Free of the rigid society life she never fit into, free of an uncaring adoptive 'father', and free of this imbecile Barmen. She didn't have to hold back now. Slowly a smile spreading across her face Lea saw Buck arch an eyebrow at her. Still looking at Buck Lea addressed one last comment to the lawyer as he walked out the door, "Do remember to write Mr. Barmen."


	3. Chapter 3

They were all looking at her like she lost her mind, perhaps she had. It didn't matter though, she was free. She knew she couldn't quit grinning and couldn't seem to care. Biting her lip she tried to look serious but it was near impossible with the expressions they were giving her.

Mrs. Gluck looked a bit surprised but highly amused. By now Mrs. Gluck, her former governess was used to her. Lea had spoken out before but had never been that verbal with the lawyer. Most folks weren't. Lea was not ashamed to admit as plucky as she was, that she had a healthy disrespect for the man. He was spineless and greedy, that made his kind dangerous. Morals, he had once said, were for the weak and the poor. He had no intention of being either.

Lea had no need to be rich, but didn't want to be at anyone's mercy either. Perhaps Teaspoon would hand over the money and send her on the way. Desperately she hoped he wouldn't keep the money and toss her out. Again she had to remind herself that her mother would not have sent her to someone like that, father or not. All the same Lea did what she always must, she protected herself. While curious to see this play out and about the man who fathered her, Lea made a backup plan.

The younger man stared at her like he didn't quite know what to make of her. Lea looked from Buck to Teaspoon who was also staring at her. He had a different look than Buck. It was also different than the first time he spotted her. When he was walking into the office, he stopped to stare with a 'where do I know her from' expression. Now she could see it dawning in his eyes, the recognition.

Knowing she had a strong resemblance to her mother she could almost see the wheels turning in his head. The memories that must be playing through his mind danced across his features and in his eyes. He half smiled to himself. Then the trip down memory lane seemed to be coming to a stop as melancholy and regret crossed his face.

Lea could almost swear she saw a tear in the old man's eye as he turned to the desk. Ruffling through the papers he seemed to be reading what he had just signed. Either that or he was avoiding looking at her.

Buck however wasn't having that problem. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him look her up and down. When his eyes came up again she was staring right at him. Suddenly he looked incredibly uncomfortable. Pulling at his collar she amused at his nervousness at being caught.

Lifting his hat Buck ran his hand through his hair before returning it. His hair was a silky rich dark brown. Idly Lea wondered what it would be like to run her hands through it. Those eyes, big intense and deep she could spend hours looking into them. Ugh, that was such a girly thought. She couldn't imagine a man thinking about something like that. Those eyes they spoke so much to her and so little at the same time. It was kind of a contradiction but to Lea it made sense. She thought of how Buck's eyes went dark as the lawyer grabbed her. No, they didn't just go dark. They went cold. It made her curious as to what went on behind those eyes. Lea didn't like not knowing. Not being able to read his thoughts unnerved and intrigued her at the same time. Well the thoughts other than the carnal ones. Lea knew what was going on behind those eyes when he checked her out. She was thinking the same thing too.

This man confused her a bit. She had never really been around an Indian before. Isolated in her own little world she met few people besides the society folks. Mainly just the upper crust Jonathon Street deemed acceptable. Acceptable not for her, but for himself appearances were everything. Heaven forbid his wife's daughter be associated with someone unacceptable.

Buck Cross was as different from Joseph as any man could be. Joseph was her childhood friend and Jonathon Street's godson. He was one of the few friends she had. Born of a rich family he never really had to work for anything in life. Wavy brown hair, a light chestnut color, went just past his collar. Sideburn fashionably long, but annoying to Lea, were only acceptable because of his eyes. They were the deepest shade of green. Like Buck he had a wide contagious grin, but he seldom smiled. He seldom laughed too. Not that he lacked a sense of humor. It was just a bit different than hers. He was also more conscious of following society's rules and tended to always be presentable. That had been a major sticking point for them. He wanted to play by society's rules. Lea could give a rip less. That's usually what got him into trouble too. It was easy for Lea to influence him. She didn't think it would be as easy with Buck. A good four to five inches taller than Buck, Joey was a bit more filled out. His size tended to be intimidating, but not to Lea. They had known each other too long for that.

He had also been her intended. Now he was her past.

Deciding to give as good as she got, Lea gave Buck a long slow once over before licking her lips. An impish grin came to his face that quickly turned into a full smile. She probably should have suppressed that last part. Lea's problem was that she wasn't much better at hiding her emotions than she was keeping her mouth shut.

About this time Teaspoon turned from the desk, her mother's letter in his hands. She hadn't read it. Despite her curiosity, she never had the chance. Mr. Barmen kept a tight hold on it. Now Teaspoon was keeping a tight hold on it. Lea hated not knowing what it said. Turning to her this man, her father, said, "I'm Teaspoon Hunter and this is Buck Cross. So your name is Ally Lynx?"

Looking at Mrs. Gluck she then looked back at this man who was a stranger to her she shrugged her shoulders and said, "Until my mother's death a week ago it was Lea Street. I've gone by Lea most of my life because Mr. Street insisted on it. He didn't like Ally because I was named after you. Funny thing is prior to my mother's death I could use his last name but not my first. Now that she's gone I can use my first name, but not his last. You can call me what you want I guess, doesn't really matter. Whatever you call me, I'm only going to answer if I feel like it. Though I have to admit, I might continue using Street. Just because I know it would piss the old man off."

"You may look like your mother, but you sure don't sound or act like her", Teaspoon observed.

"That's an understatement", she laughed. Looking at Buck she explained, "As Mrs. Gluck can attest my mother was the most kind, soft spoken, and gentle hearted woman. She was also a doormat. Jonathon Street ruled her and treated her like dirt and she took it. She took it because she didn't have it in her to be mean. I don't think she had it in her to hate, not even Barmen or Street."

"I'm not my mother", Lea's voice was like steel as she stood up. "I am opinionated, outspoken, and stubborn. Minnie always said I took after you. Now that I've met you I think she might be right."

"I don't mean to be blunt Marshal. I know we both have better things to do with our day than meaningless chit chat." Walking towards the man she stopped a foot from him and charged on, "I know the last thing you expected when you got up this morning was to have a daughter dropped in your lap. Last thing I want is to be foisted on another father who doesn't know or want me. Give me the gold from my mother and I'll be on my way. We can both go on with our lives as we planned."

"No."

"No?!"

"Your mother entrusted you to me. That makes you my responsibility Lea. Now you may not take that seriously but I do", were the words that came out of his mouth. His words pissed her off. Lea did not like being told no, especially in this instance.

Lea didn't like a stranger interfering with her plans. He concerned her. He wouldn't be as easy to get one past as was her mother or step-father. Street said nothing and ignored her whenever possible. So he was easy to deal with, just don't force him to pay attention you. Her mother was just too innocent. She didn't see what Lea was capable of. Teaspoon however, he was far more astute than her mother. He wasn't the innocent either. Lea would do and say things her mother never dreamed of. So Lea's mother was never able to stop her. This man however was as sharp as Lea and far more experienced. Lea had the feeling that he had already done or thought about most of the things she contemplated doing. This is one she'd have a real hard time slipping one by.

That left Lea with two problems. First she didn't think she'd like how constrained she would be under Teaspoon's rule. Lea knew that she wouldn't have the freedom Minnie's innocence and Street's indifference had given her. More importantly Lea didn't feel she could take the risk these were good folks. At least with her main back up plan and even with her desperation one, she knew what she was getting into. Here she didn't.

"Look, we're complete strangers. My mother was asking a lot of both of us. She's asking you to turn your life upside down and for me to give up mine. Mrs. Gluck and I have traveled a long ways to get here simply because it was the only way to get rid of Mr. Barmen. You heard him. As executor it was his responsibility to get me here. I had to be 'delivered' in person. He wouldn't stop until his job was completed." Moving around Teaspoon Lea walked towards the back door of the jail. As she had hoped Teaspoon followed. Speaking softly so only he could hear, "I know you knew nothing about me, my mother said as much. She also knew this was the only way to get me out of there and out of an unwanted marriage. Street didn't want me and would need to do something with me. This was perfect for him. He got rid of me with little to no cost or any embarrassment to him. I've already made other arrangements from here. If you'll please just give me the money, Mrs. Gluck will be on our way. We'll be able to follow through on our plans. You can then go on with your life as I will mine."

He seemed to be contemplating what Lea said when they heard her voice, "Pray forgive me for interrupting Marshal."

Damn her timing sucked. If it had only been a few minutes more.

"Of course. What is it Mrs. Gluck?", his voice had gone soft and gentle. There was a twinkle in those kind eyes, the same ones that had been so cold to Mr. Barmen a few minutes ago.

"It's time for me to be off. I'm joining my son and his wife on their trip West. While I would like to see her settled they are waiting for me in the wagon outside", handing Lea her bags the old woman squeezed the young girls hand before walking out the door. Fluttering a pink hanky Lea watched as her son helped Mrs. Gluck into the wagon.

With that she was gone as was Lea's chance of easily getting away with the money. She knew the old man wouldn't just let her go on her own. The damn man had principles. That screwed up everything.


	4. Chapter 4

"You lied", Teaspoon's comment was quick and to the point.

"No, I didn't. I wasn't alone at the time. You, Buck, and Mrs. Gluck were in the room with me. I just intentionally misunderstood the question", Lea countered.

Standing up straighter his eyes rolled heavenward. Closing them for a few seconds Lea could see the tightness in the lines of Teaspoon's mouth. She had the feeling she was testing his patience. Slowly with much effort at control he asked, "So you knew she'd be leaving?"

"Of course."

"Then you knew all along you'd end up alone."

"Yes", Lea knew she could elaborate more but chose not to. Looking into his blue eyes she said instead, "What would you have done in my place? I'm being dropped off with some stranger."

"Do you have any idea what could happen to a girl your age?", his voice had gone hard. He sounded like a man who had seen too much. Despite the pampered lifestyle of her step-father Lea wasn't a fool.

"Of course I know. I could be raped, murdered, or forced into prostitution. For all I know I could face the same from you and your friends. You're complete strangers. Yet you're giving me a hard time for not trusting you? C'mon? Really?", Lea could tell from the look in the old man's eyes she was catching him off guard. She was getting just as pissed as he was.

Buck looked between the two then spoke to Lea, "Teaspoon's the Marshal here. He's a lawman."

Tearing her eyes from Teaspoon she looked to Buck. Instead of being upset with or rude to her he seemed to want to stop the argument. Between that and the fact that he defended her earlier Lea made an effort control her tone and annoyance when she said, "He's a lawman? Mr. Barmen may not have a badge but he's a lawyer. He's supposed to have integrity and uphold the law too. Would you trust him?"

Buck looked at her for a moment trying in vain to contain his smile, "Good point."

The look on his face took most of the fight out of her. Speaking to them both she explained, "I'm actually not as ignorant as you may think. Yes I have lived in a secluded privileged world. That doesn't mean I don't know what happens. Just because the people in my world had money, doesn't mean those same things didn't happen there. I really have made alternative plans. Someone I've known for a long time is going to meet me here. I'm being left in the care of someone I don't know, who didn't know about me. How would you feel? What would you do in my place?"

"All right, I can see what yer sayin'. Lea, let's just take a minute to discuss this. It's early in the day. Let me take you by the house. You can freshen up, get somethin' to eat, and maybe rest. That'll give ya' a chance to get to know us and decide what to do. We can discuss your plans later."

Lea looked at this man and was intrigued. A part of her wanted to know where she came from. The larger part of her was curious how her mother ended up with him. How had they met? How long were they together? She was tired and hungry. Freshening up sounded good to her as well. Besides she also had time to pass.

"All right, I'll go. For now."

"Buck you watch the place here. I'll be back in a bit."

"I will Teaspoon."

Buck and Lea shared a glance before she followed Teaspoon out the door. Deciding to be a bit naughty and to entertain herself, she winked at Buck. Lea wanted to laugh as Buck blushed a bit. She didn't know an Indian could blush, but then she'd never met an Indian before. Lea looked him in the eye for a second as Teaspoon cleared his throat. Suddenly it occurred to her that she really hadn't thought of it as she was meeting an Indian. She just looked at him the same as any other man. Of course as a man that piqued her interest. It had never really happened before.

Lea and Teaspoon were silent on the way to their house. It was more a collection of buildings. There was the barn, a house, what must be a bunkhouse, etc. It was quite different than the two story brick house she grew up in. The upside is there were plenty of horses around and from what she could see more than a few cute boys.

"This here's a Pony Express station. I'm the station master and Buck's one of the riders." Stopping a good 100 feet from the building he pointed, "That there's the bunk house where the boys sleep and we take our meals. You'll be stayin' over there in the main house with Rachel."

Lea turned to Teaspoon and cocked an eyebrow to which the old man replied, "If you stay."

Satisfied she nodded her head and asked, "Who are they?"

"Those are some of my boys", Teaspoon said looking like a proud father. Lea saw the twinkle in his eyes again. Pulling on his suspenders he went on, "That there one in the black is Jimmy Hickok. The one next to him is Kid. That blonde there is Cody. Lou's around somewhere. They're all riders and live here. Noah's on a ride right now. You're about to meet Rachel whose the caretaker here."

Lea followed Teaspoon towards the bunkhouse watching the looks the boys were giving her. All three were good looking young men, about the age of Buck. Suddenly staying here seemed a more appealing choice. This place had possibilities.

Walking into the bunkhouse Lea saw a beautiful woman with gold hair turn to face them. A wide smile spread across her face as she dried her hands on her apron. Walking over she reached out her hand and said, "Hi, I'm Rachel. You are?"

Standing next to her was what turns out to be a thin pretty woman with short hair. For a second Lea was caught off guard, she thought it was a boy. Upon closer inspection it was clear with the pretty features slightly longer hair that this was a young lady.

Lea looked at Teaspoon a bit curious as to what he'd say. Clearly he was a bit nervous. Even this Rachel seemed to see it as she looked between the too. Lea knew she was getting that look on her face when Teaspoon eye'd her suspiciously. Lea could feel her smile grow and felt a bit wicked.

"Me? I'm Lea…", she looked at Teaspoon and scrunched her nose up in a smile, "Hunter. Leah Hunter, yeah that has a nice ring to it. Doesn't it dad?"

"What?!"

There was a chorus of what's around the room and from the porch. Teaspoon just turned and looked at her for a second before reaching to open the door, "Boys!"

Right outside where the three handsome men from before and Buck. They all looked pretty nervous at being caught. Teaspoon looked downright exasperated by both her and them.

All of a sudden the pretty blonde boy with beautiful baby blue eyes said, "You're right Buck she's a knock out!"

Rachel, Teaspoon, and the thin girl all turned to look out the door at Buck. His eyes couldn't quite meet Lea's and he had a half grin on his face. Lea, of course, had to pounce on it, "Ahh, Buck that's so sweet and here I thought you didn't even notice me."

The poor boy looked even more uncomfortable. Especially when all of the other boys turned to look at him laughing and teasing. Lea enjoyed his discomfort, but not in a bad way. She wasn't bad, ok she was bad, but she wasn't mean or evil. Lea was impatient life was short live it to the fullest.

"Buck when you were tellin' us how pretty she was you didn't say anything about Teaspoon being her dad!"

"Jimmy! Boys! Enough!" Turning to the ladies he said more gently, "This here is Ally or I guess I mean Lea Hunter. Well I 'spose you can call her Lea Lynx Hunter."

"Teaspoon", Rachel said taking a few steps forward, "Did I hear right? She's your daughter?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Ah come on Rachel, Teaspoon won't tell us 'cause he don't tell us nothin' about his life", the one name Jimmy muttered. Beautiful green brown eyes stared back to hers and winked. That is after he gave her a thorough once over. The blonde one did the same and so she returned the favor. The strong jawed brown haired stranger in black, Jimmy winked in response. Honest with herself she had to admit that she always preferred dark hair to blonde.

Lea thought about a few snappy comments but decided to keep them to herself for the moment. She was enjoying the chaos going on around her. Teaspoon was again looking heavenwards and Lea wanted to laugh. Today was the most fun she'd had in a long time.

"Alright, alright! That's enough!"

Teaspoon seemed a bit frustrated. He looked at Lea and she smiled in response. The chaos amused her. She was the cause of this chaos and they both knew it. He rolled his eyes and turned to the door, "Buck I thought I asked you to watch the Marshal's office?"

Buck looked a bit sheepish and said, "McIntyre came back early and he took over. I just…"

"You just what?"

Unable to look Teaspoon in the eye Buck made the mistake of looking Lea's way. Grinning she winked at him just to further rattle him, much to the amusement of the other boys. The boys all began talking at once. Buck busy explaining to Teaspoon and Jimmy and Cody were trying to talk to her. Lea just ignored the boys to get there goat. So she walked over to Rachel and Lou.

Executing a perfect curtsey she properly introduced herself, "Hello ladies, my name is Ally Alexandria Lynx-Street Hunter. It would please me if you would both do me the honor of calling me Lea. It is a pleasure to meet you both."

Rachel and Lou looked at each other and giggled returning Lea's smile and wink. They smirked as the boys became completely silent. Glancing out of the corner of her eye Lea knew the guys were all staring her like she was daft, even Teaspoon. She liked to change things up. There was a reason they called her Hurricane Lea.

"Hello I'm Lou McCloud. It's nice to meet you too", the young thin lady reached out her hand.

Taking it Lea was enchanted with the young lady with the pretty eyes. She had a confidence and strength to her. More importantly there was a kindness and genuineness to her. Both seemed happy to meet her. That was so different than Lea was used to.

Pointing to the door Rachel asked, "Would you like me to introduce you to the boys?"

"Nah, that's okay", Leah replied. Lou and Rachel tried to smother a laugh.

"Rachel, I'd like to give Lea a chance to freshen up", Teaspoon said shaking his head. "And if you don't mind I'd like to set her up in the house."

"Of course I'd be happy to have her stay in the house", Rachel came and put her arm around Lea. "C'mon you can come to the house and we'll get you settled. Then you'll have a chance to clean up before supper."

The boys were still standing in the doorway. Teaspoon cleared his throat and they moved out of the way. The blonde was grinning like a simpleton. Lea knew it wasn't because she was something special. Rather it was because she was new meat in town. Lea rolled her eyes at the blonde. Just for fun she gave Buck another once over and stuck her tongue out at him. The one named Jimmy elbowed Buck laughing.

"Lea…", Teaspoon said sounding exasperated. He correctly deduced the laughter was due to her actions.

Walking into the house Rachel turned to the left and showed Lea a bedroom on the first floor. It was off the living room. Simply furnished it was small but sufficient. It had a bed, table, chair, and washstand. To Lea's delight it also had a large low window that would be easy to sneak out of.

Dropping her bags on the bed Teaspoon then left the room. Rachel brought in some water so Lea could clean up. She indicated that they'd give Lea a few minutes to clean up. Listening Lea heard them walk out on the porch. Slipping of her shoes Lea was going to change when curiosity got the best of her. Tiptoeing into the living room she eavesdropped on the conversation.

"Teaspoon what are you saying?", Rachel's voice sounded surprised.

"That lawyer gave me a letter from Minnie. It said Lea's my daughter. Minnie wouldn't lie, don't have it in her", there was a confidence in his voice. That gave Lea some relief and he continued, "The timing would be right. 'Sides she has my mother's eyes."

Laughing Rachel said, "Well she's got your personality."

"Could be", Teaspoon answered. "Rachel I have to ask you a favor."

"Of course Teaspoon."

"I need you to take care of her, raise her. I don't know nothin' about girls." He took a breath before continuing, "Lou there's the only girl I've had and she's more like the boys. Still those girly things about her I don't understand. Lea's young and a bit wild. She just lost her mother. The man who raised her sent her away. I need you to take care of her. She needs a lady's hand."

"What she needs is her father."

"I…no. There are things…. She'll do better under you care. I better get back to the Marshal's office."

Softly Lea walked back into the bedroom. Sitting on the side of the bed she wasn't surprised but still it kind of hurt. Teaspoon wanted Rachel to take responsibility for her. He was right the man who raised her kicked her out. Now it seemed another father was pawning her off.

There was more to the story, Lea knew it. The actions and comments of her mother and Jonathon Street said as much. Now Teaspoon's actions did. Lea wanted to get her hands on that letter her mother wrote more than ever.


	5. Chapter 5

Exhaustion had caught up with her. Opening her eyes Lea realized she had fallen asleep and it was early evening. Only meaning to lay down for a moment she hadn't even cleaned up after herself. Apparently Rachel had done that for her. The water bowl had been emptied and her other set of clothes were folded neatly on the chair. Hopefully Rachel didn't think she was a spoiled girl used to being waited on. Lea took care of herself. There was no reason for anyone to wait on her. She didn't want to be dependent on anyone else. Heck the staff had been more like family than her own 'father'. Lea did for herself unless there was company then the staff waited on her. She had to play by society's rules to please Jonathon Street or face the consequences.

The open window let in a cooling breeze and fluttered the white curtains. Finally it was really starting to sink in; she'd never have to see Jonathon Street again. Any excitement over that fact was offset by the fact that she'd never be able to see her mother again either. Lea closed her eyes desperate to keep the tears from flowing. Pain overwhelmed her. She felt l like her insides were all knotted up. She had thought the ache inside her had eased. It hadn't. Misdirected is what it had been. Channeling all of her pain into a contempt and dislike for Jonathon Street and then Mr. Barmen had masked it. Now that they were out of her life that didn't work anymore.

Focusing on something else Lea was determined to push aside the pain. Later, when she was away from here and alone she would deal with it. A fighter she was going to do what she had always done. Put one foot in front of the other not letting anything or anyone stop her from moving forward. From experience she had learned the secret to getting through the pain was to focus on something else. Set it aside and deal with it later. Survival, life was about survival. Lea was a survivor.

Smiling to herself she adjusted her dark blue skirt as she looked at her top. It was a plain white long sleeved square cut top. More than likely it would've been too low cut for Street's liking. Appearances were everything to him. In her opinion the top wasn't overly revealing but it would be enough to distract Buck who she already had off kilter. With any luck it would have the same effect on one or more of the other boys. Not that she was loose or needed to be the center of attention, but it stirred the pot. Throwing everyone off kilter was fun. Also having the pot properly stirred would make it easier when it came time to make her escape.

Flipping her hair over her shoulders she adjusted the necklace she always wore. It was one her mother had given her, a small coin with a hole. It hung off of a thin piece of leather. No clue where it came from Lea liked it all the same. It had some sort of sentimental meaning to her mother and had been stored among her mother's treasures. It would also draw the boy's attention where it was already inclined to go naturally. Though it didn't hurt to give the boys a little direction, okay mainly Buck.

Lea was glad she had the chance to freshen up. Taking the time to clean up had given her time to think. The more she thought about Teaspoon's words the less she was actually bothered by them. This had to be a shock to him, resistance and push would be normal. Lea's reaction hadn't been much better.

With time Teaspoon may come around. She had to an extent. Now she was more curious than anything. She had to admit that she was still somewhat resistant to him. It shouldn't surprise her he might be resistant or push back a little too. His inheritance probably seemed more like a penance.

Overwhelming quiet within the house allowed Lea to clearly hear the sounds from outside. Between the sounds of the boys and the horses it felt alive. Lea knew that didn't make sense. However her home and everyone in it had been so quiet and somber since her mother took ill that it felt more like a tomb.

Lea needed some excitement and entertainment. The only question was, did she stir the pot or stir up a hornets nest?


	6. Chapter 6

Stirring the pot sounded the most fun at the moment. Straightening her back she pinched her cheeks for color and walked outside. With a sharp intake of breath she realized Lady Luck was kind to her today. Warm for such an early summer day the boys had removed their shirts as they worked. Yes this place was showing more and more promise. She may have to rethink her plans to leave.

Debating for a moment what she would do Lea sat on the porch and watched the boys work. Having yet to notice her, their conversation was unguarded. It gave her a chance to get to know more about them. She had no idea how long she sat there studying them. She didn't really care as she was enjoying the view.

Lea prided herself on being a good quick judge of character. That was the only good thing Street had ever done for her. He was an avid poker player. It was almost a religion to him. Reading people was the key to both poker and business. Street was good at it. He taught her to read people as well as playing poker. It was as close to bonding as they had ever come.

Suddenly though the boys came to a stop, it seems they had noticed her. As she crossed the yard towards the bunkhouse she saw two beautiful horses. One was a golden Palomino that stood tall and proud. Even from this distance she could see it was a strong handsome beast. Not far away was the horse that really got her attention. Brown and white its coloring looked like someone had taken white paint and splashed it randomly on the brown horse.

Ignoring the boys Lea walked towards the horses standing in a corral. As she approached the fence the white and brown horse approached her. Reaching out she stroked the beautiful horse with eyes that seemed to look back into hers. This was no ordinary horse. Horses were like people in that there were smart ones, dumb ones, difficult ones, and then there were ones like this. Sometimes you could look into someone's eyes, be it a horse or person, and just know they were something special. This horse was one of them.

"That's Katy", came the gentle soft spoken voice of the man named Kid.

"Is she yours?"

"Yes."

"You're very lucky she's a beautiful animal. I bet she's smart as a whip too. "

"She is." Kid said rubbing Katy's nose, "A man's never had a better horse."

"Do you ride Lea?", the one name Cody asked turning her attention.

Nodding her head she turned to look at him and was a bit startled. He was far more handsome than she had expected, but it was his eyes that enchanted her. A beautiful baby blue they stared with an intensity that made her feel like he saw only her. As if she was the only other person here besides him. Cody was in stark contrast to Jimmy who was standing next to him. As light as Cody was, Jimmy was dark with dark brown hair and greenish brown eyes. While they were every bit as intense as Cody's they spoke of other things.

Jimmy had an almost intense feeling and look to him. He was hard, both his body and his features. Dark, brooding, and intense this one would be a challenge. Lea had the feeling it would be quite the reward too. Just below the surface anger and passion simmered. The way he carried himself, the dark broodiness of him made her think it would be intense and passionate with him. The same anger and passion that would make it intense would keep it from being long lasting. She could see the wanderlust. He was unsettled not knowing where he was going, both figuratively and literally.

Cody on the other hand had a gentleness and softness to him. He would be the type of man to hold you close and whisper sweet nothings to you. Saying all the words he instinctively knew you wanted to hear he'd make you melt in his arms. Problem was he wouldn't mean them, at least not in the long term. There was a wanderlust around this one too. He was driven and knew what he wanted in life. There was no doubt that once he settled down and focused on it he'd get what it was he really wanted.

Kid was a bit of a puzzle to her. There was a kindness and gentleness to him. There was also a calmness that Jimmy and Cody lacked. Patience was a virtue and one he seemed to have. As she watched him with his horse she saw the kind of man that would make a great father someday. Listening to him talk about his horse she saw a patience and loyalty that impressed her. Problem is while she could see he was attractive she felt no attraction to him. Kissing him would be like kissing your brother. In fact he reminded her of the brother she often dreamt about having. An only child she had wanted siblings. In the foolish dreams of a child she dreamt of having a big brother that would look out for, teach her things, and protect her. Kid had a calmness and with that came dependability. Those were the qualities she lacked and the brother in her dreams had. Lea had a lot of foolish dreams.

Speaking of foolish dreams Lea looked to Buck. Silently he watched her, his intense brown eyes almost seemed to look through her. This one seemed to be a combination of all of them. He had Cody's gentleness, Jimmy's intenseness, and Kid's patience. At the same time he was like none of them. Lea knew growing up could not have been easy for him. He was a mixed blood. He'd be an outsider in both worlds, just as she had been in hers. She was the bastard child, the outsider. She didn't belong and never would. Her own mother though she loved Lea completely, never understood her. Lea had been alone, always alone.

From behind them they heard the sound of Teaspoon clearing his voice. Looking a bit disgruntled he said, "Leah, how did I know it'd be you? Boys the fence ain't gonna fix itself and it ain't gonna get fixed with you standin' here yappin'."

One by one they walked off until it was just her and Teaspoon. He still had that disgruntled expression on his face. Lea didn't want to wait and find out what kind of man this would be. If she hung around she wanted to know what she was getting into.

So Lea was direct, "Are you always such a crabass?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I don't mean any disrespect, but this is my lie we're talking about. I don't have time to waste. If this is what I have to look forward to I'll split now", Teaspoon looked a bit caught off guard as did the others who were watching from where they worked. Lea barreled on, "Look I know this isn't what you asked for. I know this isn't what you expected when you got up this morning. This isn't exactly what I had planned for my life either. You tell me to stick around then try to shove me off on this Rachel lady and now this? If this is what I have to look forward to it ain't gonna work. I'll just save us both some time and leave now."

"Well I…", Teaspoon began.

"Let's just be completely honest right now. I don't know what the situation was between you and my mom. Whatever the circumstances were then I'm here now. I'm stubborn, opinionated, impatient, and direct. If that letter from my mother said I'm a handful then it's probably right. If you can't or don't wanna deal with that its fine by me. Just tell me now and I'll be on my way", Lea's voice was cool, crisp, and left no doubt of the strengthof her conviction of her comments. As did her hands on her hips.

Rolling his eyes he then raised an eyebrow and said, "Are you done?"

Seeming to take a moment to think about it she paused and said, "Yes."

"As I've told you before your momma left your care to me. You're my daughter. As for the letter, your momma did mention that you may need some guidance", Teaspoon seemed to carefully pick that last word. He paused and just looked at her as she snorted. Crossing her arms she waited for him to continue.

"Now I can't stop you from runnin' away if yawl is that determined. I…. Where'd you get that necklace?", Teaspoon abruptly changed topics. His eyes had gone soft and there was a catch in his voice.

Surprised Lea looked down at her necklace touching it. Something in his tone struck a note with her, "It was my mother's. She gave it to me. Why do you know something about it?"

Teaspoon's reaction took away some of Lea's bluster. Surprise and a warmth was in his face and voice as he said, "I gave it ta Minnie."

Immediately Lea took it off and put it in his hand. A softness came to her voice that they hadn't heard before, "Then you should have it. Momma would want you to have it."

Holding it up Teaspoon looked at it. He seemed very far away at that moment, caught in some memory. When he finally looked back at her his eyes were misty. They looked at each other for a moment then he placed it back in her hand. Closing her hand up he urged her gently, "Keep it. Your momma wanted you to have it. I gave it to her the last time I saw her so's she'd have a remembrance of me. I guess that wasn't the only thing I gave her as a reminder of our time together."

They looked at each other a moment and shared a smile. Feeling a bit playful Lea said, "Yeah I'd say so. Minnie always said 'they that dance must pay the fiddler'. Minnie's been paying the fiddler the last sixteen years I guess it's your turn."

Grinning back he responded, "I look forward to it."


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone was sitting down around the table for supper. Teaspoon made a point of sitting Lea at the end . While a Jimmy and Cody were busy trying to sit down next to her Buck took the seat across the table. At that point Teaspoon made a point of sitting Lou next to her. Lea and Lou looked at each other and rolled their eyes knowingly.

"Ugh…boys."

"What'd you say Lou?", Kid asked as he sat down next to her.

Once again the girls looked at each other this time trying to suppress a giggle as Lou answered, "Nothing."

Teaspoon rolled his eyes heavenward, something Lea noted that he seemed to do often and said, "Oh, Lordy.. Lordy.."

Cody had already began shoveling food into his mouth and while he was chewing managed to get out, "What was that Teaspoon?"

Rachel who was placing the biscuits on the table gave Teaspoon a look and smiled. Kid and Lou were busy disagreeing about what she wouldn't tell him and what she was laughing about. Jimmy and Cody were fighting over the biggest biscuit. Buck kept looking up at Lea. Half the time he was shyly smiling at her.

Lea watched Buck who was busy trying to pretend he hadn't been looking at her. Jimmy elbowed Cody motioning to their end of the table. Jimmy whispered something she couldn't quite hear. Apparently Teaspoon did as he dropped his fork on his plate. Once again he looked to be praying for patience. Watching him intently she saw his right eyelid twitch.

Cody leaned forward to glance between her and Buck. Jimmy whispered to him again and Cody got a funny look on his face. It was one Lea recognized as it was similar to once she often had. He had a bit of the devil in him. However in his case the look was also brimming with the over confidence. Just as she often saw in Street. Though in the little time she'd been around Cody he seemed far more likeable than Street. Though they were equally handsome. Oh that Cody was a looker, she'd couldn't deny noticing that. Problem was he knew it too.

A warm smile spread across his face as his baby blue eyes met hers. Lea saw a twinkle that made her smile back. Baby blue eyes were complimented by his light blonde hair. There was just a hint of stubble along his strong jawline. Enough to make him look the part of the strong adventurous Express Rider Lea had read about. Sizing him up Lea admitted to herself he wasn't just a looker, he was damned attractive. However Lea had the feeling he was more impressed with his looks than she was. In a flash his cocky expression was back. She had enjoyed staring into those eyes right up until that look returned.

Apparently Lea wasn't the only one who saw that look as Lou said, "Cody don't."

Jimmy grinned as Lea tried to suppress a smile. She couldn't wait to play tit for tat with Cody. She was a master having learned from the best, her step-father. Poor Cody didn't stand a chance. Surprise was also on her side. Lea did many things, but playing by the rules was seldom one of them. If they expected a demure society female who was polite and proper they were in for a shock. Only Buck and Teaspoon had seen a glimmer of her true personality. Lea figured she might as well let them see her true self now. That way if Teaspoon wanted to cut tail and run or kick her out he could do so now. Sooner was better than later and if Lea was going to go she was going to have fun as she went. She'd give them something to remember. Just like she had with Street, only he hadn't known at the time. Lea was just glad she wasn't going to be there when he found out what she did.

Cody's tone changed a bit, as if he was trying to sound smooth, "So Lea this is your first trip West?"

"Yes."

"How do you like it so far?"

She shrugged in response. He looked a little annoyed which entertained her. Cody wasn't going to give up apparently, "So you're from Chicago. What's it like?"

"Cold, crowded, and very smelly…. Probably a lot like this bunkhouse in the winter. You do sleep in here don't you Cody?"

Both Rachel and Lou tried in vain to suppress a giggle. Kid merely looked at Jimmy and shrugged as Jimmy grinned. Cody was choking on the bite of biscuit he had just taken. Buck merely raised an eyebrow at her.

Persistent to a fault Cody ignored her backhanded insult, "The prairie must be quite a change from the city. I'm sure you didn't get to see much from the stagecoach. The only way to really see the area is on a horse. I could…"

"No."

Undaunted he tried another angle, "That is we.."

"No."

"How about…"

"No."

"Well Lea I was just askin…"

"Whatever you're selling I ain't buying, even if it's free."

Teaspoon dropped his head towards the table coughing to cover his laughter. Rachel, Lou, and Jimmy gave up the pretense of trying not to laugh. Even Kid grinned. Buck leaned forward and looked down the table at Cody who looked disgruntled.

Jimmy was grinning as he teased, "You're right Cody about what you said before dinner. You sure showed us. Quite the ladies man….not every man gets shot down before he even gets the question out."

Looking a little deflated, which Lea knew was from the laughter than anything, Cody said defensively, "I was just trying to be friendly Jimmy. I wasn't trying nothin'. All I was gonna ask you Lea is…."

Leaning toward Lou, Lea said not to quietly, "That one is a little slow isn't he?"

Not wanting Buck to feel left out Lea turned her attention to him. As the others laughed Lea waited for her opportunity to catch him off guard. The thing to remember about pot stirring is that you have to constantly keep stirring. Inspiration came to her as Buck was taking a drink. Dropping off her slipper Lea ran her foot up the inside of his thigh. Nearly choking on his milk Buck, with some effort, was able to avoid spitting it across the table. All heads turned to him as he just stared at her. She smiled.

"Oh Lordy, Lordy….", was once again Teaspoon's only comment as he again looked heavenward.

Grinning Kid whispered to Lou, "I think we might as well say goodbye to quiet meals."

"Not that we ever really had any", Lou laughed back. "Though none quite like this."

Arching an eyebrow at Buck Lea pretended not to notice the chaos going on around her. Jimmy and Cody were busy harassing each other as Lou and Kid whispered. Rachel couldn't quit smiling. Teaspoon just shook his head. Buck for his part was somewhere between smiling at her and looking at her like she grew another head.

Taking a bite of her meal to suppress her grin Lea thought to herself, you all ain't seen nothin' yet.


End file.
